


The last night

by Reika77



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reika77/pseuds/Reika77
Summary: We both knew that this would be the last night for us, the last night we could sleep close together, hugging each other, in the same bed, under the same sheets.That was our last night, and we couldn't do otherwise than living it with all the love and passion that had accompanied us in the unforgettable days spent together, those magnificent days stolen to a reality that wanted to divide us....





	The last night

We both knew that this would be the last night for us, the last night we could sleep close together, hugging each other, in the same bed, under the same sheets.  
That was our last night, and we couldn't do otherwise than living it with all the love and passion that had accompanied us in the unforgettable days spent together, those magnificent days stolen to a reality that wanted to divide us. And the same reality that for a while we were able to defeat, was resurfaced and had obtained his victory, giving us just one more night to live as if it were the last one of our lives. Inevitably the dawn would separate us, forever perhaps, or maybe until our paths had crossed again, and we both knew it... yes, we knew, but we decided to forget it that night, not to infect with bitterness and sadness the last hours we could spend together, skin to skin, exchanging kisses, sighs, emotions.  
We would be obliged then by the sun to open our eyes to reality. The morning would have forced us to say goodbye to the beautiful dream that we had the illusion to achieve. But during that night nothing existed except the two of us. Past and future were only empty words and worthless, and nothing was more important, more true than the deep and immense feeling we felt for each other.  
If we had met before, or just in another time, in another place, perhaps our love could step out and grow, by living in the light of the sun, without being forced to go out on a night of desperate passion.  
We could erase from our minds the thought of the impending separation, but could not prevent that in our hearts the joy of being together was mingled with the sorrow for the upcoming goodbye. Besides, that was our last night, that remained and no other, and we knew it, even if we didn't want to accept it. We knew from the beginning that there would be one last night, because it had to be, because no other solution was possible. We knew, it's true, but that didn't make things easier and we would rather forget, for that night, forget the truth, the whole world, and only remind us of what we had lived together, and the little that we could still share. And so we lived those last hours intensely and unconditionally, savoring every moment to the bottom, letting the passion hushed the despair that then, in the morning, would make us hear his cruel voice.  
And the dawn came, punctual and inexorable. For the first time in my life I hated the sunlight, because the light threw my poor heart into the darkness, and the same was for him, I know, I read it in his eyes when he woke up next to me, for the last time . It was the end, we knew, but something awoke in us in that terrible morning, a glimmer of hope that until that moment we had almost feared to feed.  
Maybe the strange fate that by chance or by mistake had did us meet, the fickle fate that was separating us, in the future would have let us stumble into each other again, and that time not to divide us more. This was our slim chance when we were leaving, and although we were aware of having to turn away to see if we could really be together, the pain of that parting faded in our eyes in the hope to get together one day. Our paths had to divide, but sooner or later we would meet again, or perhaps, in truth, we weren't really separating and an apparent distance would make strong and intense the mysterious bond that at first glance borned between us. We still could not explain the profound alchemy that linked us, we didn't know how to name the feeling that united us, but already we had to separate, and we had to do it just to understand if our feelings were only a blunder, or rather a truth unique and indissoluble.  
No word accompanied our goodbyes, just a look, a kiss, and then silence, a silence so full of emotions that we both could hear it like a warm coat. We looked one last time, kissed by closing our eyes and, witout open them again, we turned, each moving in its own way. Tough our roads were not two, but one, one only, the same, and even if it apparently led us in different places, to different people, in reality it was bringing us from each other. And we understood it, and our sad farewell turned into a promise, unspoken but shared, a promise written in the pages of that fateful night that concealed in itself the end and the beginning of our story ...


End file.
